Take no chances
by Psychic Slicer
Summary: AU with female Kirito (Kirkio/Kimiko Kirigaya) where the moonlit black cats live [Female Kirito x Sachi] [Yuri]


This is an SAO AU so here is a list of changes

Kirito is a female (will be called Kiriko) named Kimiko Kirigaya (Credit to the name goes to A New Username, author of Gun Gale Online:The Swordswoman, I haven't finished it yet but I recommend it from what I've read so far (aside from one thing that seemed slightly rushed and kind of insincere, but as I said I haven't finished it)  
Moonlit Black Cats live :D Kiriko manages to dissuade them from going into the high level dungeon Kiriko x Sachi (meaning yuri)  
This SAO gets a magic patch after they but a house (I feel like Sachi is more suited to a support class)

All that said the Moonlit Black Cats won't be introduced until chapter 3 because I want to rewrite some of the stuff at the beginning of the story

Also if anyone would be willing to draw a Kiriko x Sachi cover for the fanfic, I would appreciate it, I sadly can't pay for a commission (as delivering newspapers doesn't pay all that much) so this is only a request, if you draw it please send it to UltraFanficWriter outlook. com (remove the space) (use GGO Kirito as a base, and probably B cup breasts (I say that in a non-pervy way, girls have breasts, and since it's a genderbend I want the breasts on the smaller end of the scale, without being A cup/Flat) and with a female version of Kirito's SAO outfit while he was in the moonlit black cats

* * *

Kiriko POV

* * *

While listening to a news report about the launch of SAO I look at a magazine containing info about Sword Art Online

"Onee-chan I'm off to practice!"  
I close my computer, plug in the Ethernet cable, and put on my NerveGear before lying down in my bed As soon as the hour changes, I close my eyes and say "Link Start!" the voice key to activate the NerveGear since it doesn't have any buttons aside from the power button I go through the account set up process, and select the character I made during the beta, although only the aesthetic remains, I'm glad it doesn't force you to play as your own gender though, getting hit on is a pain in the ass

* * *

 **Welcome to Sword Art Online** "I'm back, to this virtual world." I say to myself before I start running through the shopping district of The Town of Beginnings When I turn into an alleyway I here a call "Hey you there!" a man with red hair and a pirate like outfit appears "Me?" I ask "Yeah, you look like you know where your going, were you part of the beta?"  
"I don't know what me running through the shopping district gave you that idea, but yes I was a beta tester."  
"I knew it, my intuition is right as always." he smirks "I'm new to the game, do you mind showing me the ropes?"  
Since I had no reason to turn him down I accept "By the way, I'm Klein nice to meet you."  
"Kiriko, you too."

We get to a large field filled with some low level boars Before I can give him any instruction he tries to attack one, ultimately getting knocked back by a headbutt He starts writhing in pain "You do realize that you can't actually feel any pain here right? The worst you'll get is a moderate feeling of having something heavy on the place you were hit, and even that will only last a second."  
"Oh yeah, I guess I just did that on reflex since I presumed it would hurt, I must have tricked my brain for a minute."  
"It's best to keep that in mind so you don't take more damage while your whining about pain that doesn't even actually exist."  
I sighs and I continue "The key is your first action, get in a good blow so the health goes down before it starts fighting back, and try to surprise it so it won't block and will do extra damage, that last part won't always work, but it's worth keeping in mind."  
"Well how am I supposed to do that when they keep moving around?"  
"If you do it right and activate a sword skill," I say while picking up a pebble "The system will correct your aim and ensure a hit, pause for a minute and when the skill activates, just give it all you've got."  
I hold off the charging boar with a block while Klein gets ready He activates the skill and I send the boar his way His sword lights up and he strikes the boar, causing it to shatter into floating blue shards "ALRIGHT!"  
"Congrats, unfortunately that boar was basically a slime in other RPGs, so you have a long way to go."  
"Seriously? I thought it was some sort of mini-boss."  
"Of course not, did you even look around you, they're everywhere in this field."  
He swings his sword through the air with a skill "Easy to get the hang of though, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, there are a lot of other skills like blacksmithing and stuff right?"  
"Apparently there are seemingly unlimited skills, but a ton of them were locked in the beta to make sure there was new content for the beta testers when it released, a lot of people hate replaying something the exact same way right? Sadly though there are no magic skills."  
"An RPG without magic skills? They're normally just expected in games like this though."  
"Anyways, Isn't it more fun to fight with you own body?"  
"Definitely!"  
"Anyways, let's head to the next area."

* * *

We take a break as the sun starts to set "This place never ceases to amaze me." Klein says "Almost hard to believe this is just a game. The guy who made it is an absolute genius."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm glad I was born in a generation that let's us have things like this."  
"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?"  
"This is my first full dive experience, what did you expect?"  
"So you haven't played any other NerveGear games?"  
"Honestly I only bought the thing to play SAO, I'm glad I was able to get one of the copies before it sold out, but your even luckier since you got to play the beta."  
"I guess your right."  
"How far did you get?"  
"It took 2 months just to get to the 8th floor, but we should be able to halve that time since we've already done it."  
"You seem pretty into the game."  
"It was all I could think about since I first started. To be honest I feel more alive here than I ever did in the real world."  
I'm about to suggest we get back to hunting when he says "Hey I gotta go, I ordered a Pizza and It should be delivered in a few minutes. I'll log back in when I finish."  
"Alright." I say slightly disappointed "I'm going to meet up with a few friends from a boring old PC MMO later, you should meet them."  
I look at the ground "Only if you want to though." he says seeming to get that I'd rather not "Sorry, but thanks."  
"I'm the one who should be thanking you though, I'll definitely pay you back for this some time."  
"If you need anything else feel free to message me."  
"Thanks, I will"  
He opens his menu and says "Why's the logout blank, It isn't doing anything either."  
"Same for me, the game just launched though, a bug or two is to be expected."  
"I bet management is freaking out right now." he laughs "Same goes for you though, It seems you'll be late on getting that pizza."  
"I better call the GMs then, they might be able to log people out manually."  
"Good idea."  
"Damn it, they aren't picking up."  
"You could probably get out if someone on the outside takes off the helmet."  
"I live alone though, how about you."  
"My mom and little sister will probably notice at dinner time."  
"Sister, How old is she?"  
"First off she's athletic, and doesn't really like video games, second if you don't drop the subject about my sister, I will take your health down to red and lead a mob of boars to you."  
"Someone's protective of their little sister." he sneers "Drop it, now."  
"Got it, I'll stop now."  
"Still, It's strange that we can't log out, It worked fine in the beta. I don't see how something like that would be bugged this badly in the 2 weeks between the end of the beta and now."  
"Now that I think about it, a bug like that should have been caught before the game released, they had to have put bug testers in for the final game"  
"That and they could just reboot the server and force everyone to log out, but it hasn't been announced at all."  
The clock tower bell rings and I get a bad premonition just before we're teleported to the town square

* * *

"What the heck, a forced teleport, I think this is everyone on the server." I say just as a dome of red hexagons that says Warning and System announcement all over What seems like blood suddenly pours out between the cracks and forms a large man in a cloak, a GM "What's going on?" Klein asks He spreads his arms and says "Welcome to my world"  
'His world?'  
"I am Kayaba Akihiko, I am the only person who can control this world."  
'There are no other GMs online, what's going on?'  
"I'm sure you've taken notice of the disappearance of the logout button. This is not a bug, but in fact it is a feature of the true Sword Art Online."  
"What the heck?"  
"You will no longer be able to log out of Sword Art Online, and nobody on the outside can remove the NerveGear or try to turn it off. If someone tries to a powerful burst of microwave radiation will burst from the transmitter of the NerveGear destroying your brain and ultimately ending your life."  
"What the heck?" "What's going on?" I hear the people around me all asking questions like these "This is crazy, that can't actually happen right?"  
"It can though, if the transmitter safety is disabled it would most likely fry the brain."  
"What if they just cut the power?"  
"The NerveGear has an internal battery."  
"Unfortunately i is likely that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning and take it off anyway, this has resulted in the death of 213 players."  
"Seriously?"  
"No way."  
"As you can see here, news of my warning and the numerous victims has spread across the world." He says as panels showing news articles and videos appear around him "I doubt many of those still alive will be killed due to this method."  
I look at a few of the reports as anger boils up inside me "From this point forward all methods of revival will be shut down. If your HP hits zero, you will die both in the game and in reality."  
I remember some of the times I died during the beta and clench my fist "There is only one thing that must be done, you must clear the base content by defeating the final boss of the main quest-line on the last of 100 floors of Castle Aincrad, of which you are all currently on the first "You've can't be serious!" I hear someone yell out "How are we supposed to clear all 100 when the beta testers didn't even get close to there!" Klein calls out "Finally I have given each of you a present that is currently in your inventories. Take a look."  
I open my menu and find a hand mirror. I pull it out and am shrouded in blue light "Are you alright Kiriko-"  
"Yeah, wait who are you?"  
"That's what I want to know, wasn't a guy named Kiriko here just a second ago? Why'd a girl like you answer?"  
I take a look at my mirror and sure enough I see my real face, I look down to see that not only my face has changed, but my character has changed to a female model. with the female variant of the armor I was just wearing I see some other people who are confused about the appearance of their friends "Wait, you're Klein?"  
"Yeah how did you- Wait Kiriko, That's really you? Why do I look like my real self, Why'd you turn into a girl?"  
"The NerveGear covers your entire head with a high density transmitter and scanner, It can calculate what your face actually looks like, but our height and body types?"  
"When we put on the NerveGear it made us choose our gender and made us touch all over our body for calibration, that's probably it."  
"So it was collecting data when we did that then."  
"Why is he doing this?"  
"I'm sure he'll explain this in a moment."  
"You're all probably asking why I would do this? I created this world purely for my own enjoyment, I need no other reason."  
I feel even more anger boil up "Kaiba." I growl "This concludes the tutorial of Sword Art Online. I wish you luck." and with those final words he disappears along with the dome of read, leaving us all speechless Suddenly people start yelling about how this can't be happening, some check the menu, some start crying, and some don't do anything at all "Come on Klein, we need to go." I pull him out to an ally and away from the commotion "Listen I'm going to the next town soon, you should come too." I say "If what he says is true then leveling up as soon as possible is the first priority."  
"I need to go find my friends though, I waited in line all night with them to make sure we got copies of the game, I'm sure they're in the crowd somewhere, an I can't just leave them."  
'I don't know if I can make sure more than just Klein survives, even one more could cause problems'  
"Sorry, I can't make you look out for me like this, just head there yourself, from knowing you so far I know you'll be fine and from what you've taught me I will be too."  
"Alright, If you need anything you can just message me OK."  
As I walk off he says, "Hey your pretty cute though, just my type."  
"Just so you know that will never happen, I like girls anyway." I say back "I'll see you around, stay safe Klein."  
After that conversation I start running to the next town 'I will survive'

* * *

I know this was almost exactly the same, but that's kind of the point, the next chapter will be simalar and the third will probably go the same way until the end, from that point the writing will be done completely by me without a template

Also if you read the Dipcifica chapter 1 and Yukkari I should say that I hit a writers block again for that story, I hope this fanfic will not suffer the same fate and go into hiatus too

If your willing to send me a cover and I pick it, I will leave a shoutout in the chapter where I change it, and shoutouts to submissions I like so if you have one link me to a page like deviantart or wherever you post your art and I will put the link at the end please go back to the top to find the email address and description of female Kirito/Kiriko, I'm sorry that I can't pay for it


End file.
